


警探们的早晨

by taurog_caleb



Category: Gemini Club (Band)
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, OOC, 互相暗恋, 赖床Gordon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurog_caleb/pseuds/taurog_caleb
Summary: Tom不太满意与Gordon的同居生活





	警探们的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 戈汤是个深坑，我出不来了x

Gordon和Tom住在一栋房子里，因为房间有限所以他们只能睡在同一个房间里(同一张床，大的)。现在他们的关系已经有那么一点点超过朋友之间的关系了，只不过两个都死活不承认。

睡觉时  
“我警告你，你不要靠过来，过去点！”  
“你已经说过好多次了，再过去我就要掉下床了！”Gordon再次靠近床边，说不定一个翻身整个人都会掉下去，“你一个人占这么大位置你良心不会痛吗？”  
“以防万一。”

其实无论Gordon怎么靠近床沿，到早上两人还是会挨的很近。

“睡了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”

早上六点钟，生物钟叫醒了Tom。  
Tom不太愿意起来，被窝实在是太温暖了。但实际上不是这样的，这个“被窝”其实是Gordon的身体，他只好默默地翻了个白眼，起身洗漱去了。

六点半基本洗漱完毕，Tom拉开窗帘，窗外的阳光逐渐照亮着整个芝加哥。然而这么大的动静并不能叫醒睡的像头死猪似的Gordon，他只是翻了个身，又继续蒙头大睡。窗前人伸了个懒腰，转身走向衣柜拿出他的日常工作的衣服。

七点的时候Tom已经在做早餐了，培根加煎鸡蛋。他想到了某个人还在房间里睡觉时，Gordon的那份煎鸡蛋瞬间被锅铲劈成两半。  
“不知道为什么要跟他同居，估计是我脑子进水了！每次准备食物都是自己，自己还没吃过一口Gordon做的菜！就好像没了我这个人就要饿死一样！”Tom想，他把其中一半鸡蛋的边角剁成粉末，“等我赚够了钱，就搬出去自己一个人住！”脑内发泄完后趁鸡蛋还没煎糊前把它铲到盘子里。  
一切都准备妥当。但是，Gordon为什么还没有起来？于是Tom要回到房间一探究竟。  
手还没碰到门把，一阵熟悉的音乐响起。  
是Gordon的手机闹铃。然而这部可怜的手机在客厅里他的大衣口袋里。  
“Shit.....”Tom转身回到客厅把手机找出来关掉。以免自己忘记Gordon手机的存在，在叫醒Gordon之前顺手把手机揣兜里。

“Gordon！起床了！”Tom一把掀开Gordon身上的被子。  
“啊.....什么？”Gordon懒洋洋地说，仿佛还在梦里。  
“我说，起床了。”  
比利时人依旧无动于衷。  
“Gordon Bramli！再不起床就要九点了！”金发男人终于吼出了声，平时他是不会轻易地大声叫喊，如果Gordon还是没有起来，那就真的没办法了，也许他会把他一个人丢在床上自己去上班，可能还会跟他的同事说‘Bramli警探，作为一个成年人，更是作为Chicago警署的警探，起床竟然还要人叫，而且还会赖床’。所幸的是，这么一吼，原本还在赖床的警探终于被惊醒了。

睁开的眼睛被太阳光刺激到然后条件反射性地闭上。这一刺激使Gordon更加相信Tom刚刚说的话，于是他闭着眼急急忙忙地起床。脚摸索着拖鞋，不料脚一滑，整个人身体重心向前....  
Gordon在地上，脸着地。  
站在一旁的Tom看着狼狈的对方，完全没有想要扶起的意思，反倒是在旁边笑的很开心。  
倒在地上的人也没有要对方扶自己起来的意思，可能是因为等Tom走过来扶的时间自己都能起两次的缘故，导致挣扎了好一会儿才起来。  
“啊...啊....这是？”Gordon爬起来后，感到有什么温热的东西流进自己的嘴里，他拿手摸了一把，对着阳光照了照，眼睛开出了一条缝，勉强能看出这是个啥，Gordon看清后发现这是他流的鼻血！  
“操操操操操！Tom我流鼻血了！怎么回事！？纸！纸！”  
“干！是你把自己撞太狠了！”Tom看不下去了，从床头柜抽出了几张纸，叠成一张就往Gordon鼻子上摁。他扶着他的额头向后仰使血液倒流减少出血量。  
“别那么用力啊！我不能呼吸了！”  
“你嘴是摆设吗！？”  
“有道理。”

厨房里，Gordon和Tom正在吃早餐，同样是警探但两者唯一不同的就是Gordon的脸上插着两根纸巾，鼻子依旧是红的。

“为什么。”鼻子受伤先生停下了手中的动作，蓝眼盯着对面，“为什么要骗我已经九点了？而且，为什么我的鸡蛋是两半的？”  
“要是我不骗你，照你这么睡，铁定能睡到下午。”Tom说着也停止了动作。  
“这不是有闹钟吗？”  
“两天前你就砸了，还扔进了垃圾桶并且说‘不要捡回来修，这玩意儿搞得我神经衰弱。’”  
“好吧我承认，手机呢？手机也可以设闹钟啊。”  
“昨天你是这么做了，可你的手机落在了客厅里，是我帮你关的。”Tom从口袋里拿出手机，屏幕朝上放在桌子上，并旋转了180°后才移给Gordon。  
比利时人拿起属于他的手机，点开了屏幕，屏幕上还显示着闹钟的界面。  
“Well....Thanks.”待Gordon道谢完Tom已经开始收拾自己的盘子了，“嗯....其实我在想....要不你每天都叫我起床好了？”  
正要开水龙头的手突然停在半空中，美国人一脸怀疑地看着。  
“你确定吗？”  
“当然了。”  
“我每天六点起来，你确定你能受得住？”  
“好习惯就要从现在养起，不是吗？”  
对方没有讲话，而是把手中的餐具给洗了。  
“你这是同意了还是？”  
“我很乐意帮你这个帮。”碟子及刀叉已经放回了原位，“但是我有个要求。”  
“呃...什么要求？”  
Tom把手擦干净，离开洗手池。他走到了Gordon位置对面，把椅子拉开，手撑着桌子两侧，以着极近的距离靠近Gordon。  
“这，这是干什么？我跟你说，如果你想对我做那种事情，那我鼻孔的两根纸会非常的碍事！”现在的Gordon语速极快，脸红的速度可以与之相比。  
听到这么一番话的Tom忍不住笑出了声。  
“你在笑什么？”被靠近的那一方逐渐感觉事情的不对。  
“我在笑你想太多哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“我....我想太多？”  
“是啊，我的要求只是.......自己刷盘子去，傻瓜。”说完，Tom离开了厨房。  
Gordon还没有从零距离面对面里缓过来，这心跳速度简直像是心动，当然也有尴尬参杂在里面，说自己鼻孔里塞有纸这种话什么的实在是太尴尬了，毕竟对方根本就没有这种想法。

为了遵守诺言，Gordon老老实实地去刷自己的盘子了。


End file.
